


Look Away

by literaryspell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coercion, Consent Issues, Cousin Incest, M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryspell/pseuds/literaryspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Louis slipped in and shut the door behind him, the room falling mercifully dark again. He stood, uncomfortable as ever, shifting on his feet. Teddy wondered if he knew how uncomfortable he made other people, with how nervous and strained he was.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_nextgen_fest**](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/). This fic would be a mess if it weren't for my amazing betas and brit-pickers: [](http://lady-of-clunn.livejournal.com/profile)[**lady_of_clunn**](http://lady-of-clunn.livejournal.com/), [](http://rzzmg.livejournal.com/profile)[**rzzmg**](http://rzzmg.livejournal.com/), [](http://songquake.livejournal.com/profile)[**songquake**](http://songquake.livejournal.com/), and [](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/profile)[**icicle33**](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/) (and yes, it really took that many people to make this any good :p). Thank you all so, so much for your time and energy. I am so lucky.

People looked at Teddy. He'd always known it, been constantly aware of it. Even when he made an effort to blend in, to appear as nondescript as possible, they looked. It was almost as though there was something not quite right about him. Like he was a copy instead of an original. People just _knew_ he wasn't real, even if they couldn’t put a finger on why.

So he'd become accustomed to the stares. He'd even begun to enjoy them. _Let them look,_ he thought—and he'd add a flash of something to his face to confuse them, making them believe they were the mad ones. A shimmer of a skeleton beneath his skin, a split second of dragon scales. Just to show them that they were right: he wasn't like them.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped at Louis Weasley, feeling a pinch of guilt when the shy little git winced.

"I'm not staring." His words were quick and he looked away, over at Albus, James, Lily, and Dominique, who were sitting at the kitchen table, playing Gobstones and loudly laughing. Bill and Fleur's offspring had been dumped into the Potter house while their parents had a well-earned holiday, but now it was Teddy that needed the break. He'd had his own flat, but he'd been booted after seven too many noise complaints, and getting used to being 'home' was weighing on him.

"Why don't you just go play?" Teddy asked, quiet because he knew Louis would get upset if the others overheard him. He was easily embarrassed and painfully awkward, but Teddy didn't care—except when Louis got to staring.

Louis shrugged. He glanced at Teddy, and then looked away again. Teddy rolled his eyes and finished his beer.

*

Teddy's eyes snapped open. Even in sleep, he could tell when someone's eyes were on him. He blinked sleep away and squinted at the streak of light in the doorway. "Fuck, Louis, what the bloody hell you want?"

"Can I come in?"

Teddy dropped his head onto his pillow. "Yeah, fine."

Louis slipped in and shut the door behind him, the room falling mercifully dark again. He stood, uncomfortable as ever, shifting on his feet. Teddy wondered if he knew how uncomfortable he made other people with how nervous he was.

"Well, take a fucking seat. Don't make me strain my neck."

Louis looked around, and Teddy sighed. "Here," he said, patting the bed. He threw the duvet off and scratched his bullocks through his pyjama bottoms before lacing his fingers behind his head. Louis barely made a dip in the bed as he sat, and Teddy suspected he was holding his weight on his legs to be as unobtrusive as possible.

Louis was silent for a long time but Teddy didn’t push him. He'd come to understand Louis over the years. The others in his adopted family he didn’t really care to get, but Louis was interesting—so trapped inside his own head, so unsure. His personality was so dissimilar to Teddy's that it appealed to him.

Finally, Louis cleared his throat and spoke. "You're gay, right?"

Teddy's eyebrows shot up and he chuckled. "Well, I don't discriminate, but I don't really go in for labels, you know?"

Louis nodded, pale blue eyes cast downward. "I don't know what to say."

"Say whatever you want. You'll get no condemnation from me, mate."

Weasleys were, as a rule, a judgmental lot. The Potters weren’t much better. Albus Severus and Rose were the only ones who wouldn’t come right out with thoughtless comments, but even they had their moments. Teddy, as neither a Potter nor a Weasley (a fact he could never quite forget), was able to judge the ever-loving fuck out of a person without them knowing. It was a talent. He had a feeling he knew what Louis was about to confess, anyway.

"So…" Louis began, and then shut his mouth. Teddy said nothing and only wondered if Louis knew how damned awkward he was. He had to; being hyper-self-aware was a huge part of the problem in the first place.

At last, Louis spoke, saying without a doubt the longest string of words Teddy had _ever_ heard from him.

"So, there's this bloke, and I really like him, but I don't know if it's smart to like him. I mean I kind of know it isn't, but I don't know if he'd mind. Or if I mind." Louis paused and took a deep breath. Every word was rushed and forced, almost as if against his will. "Well, I've felt like this for a long time but, fuck, I don't know what to do. I hate that I can't just come out and tell him, I hate that even if I did he'd want nothing to do with me, and it would just ruin… everything."

Teddy smirked and then wiped it from his face. He'd never heard Louis swear before, and he liked it.

"What do you want to do with this bloke?" Teddy pressed. He had two options: take advantage, or actually help. Only one would get his dick wet and it'd been too long. He knew Louis meant him; Louis was as bait as they came, crotch-ward glances and all. And he was young, yeah, but old enough. Teddy had been much younger.

Louis dropped his chin and shrugged. Teddy sat up and touched his shoulder. "Come on, you know, don't you? You can tell me."

"I don't know much about that stuff."

"What stuff?"

Louis' eyes flicked to Teddy's for a half-second. "About what blokes do. Together."

Teddy considered for a moment how best to proceed. It would only be a couple minutes before his dick got hard enough that he couldn’t brush it off—Louis' innocence did weird things to him. He usually preferred older men, experienced ones. The thought of being the first inside him, taking his cherry—neither would ever forget it. Still, this was Louis. It couldn’t be just any one-off.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Louis?"

Louis went perfectly still. Teddy couldn’t even tell if he was breathing.

"I… you knew I meant you?" he breathed.

Teddy nodded.

Louis' eyes scrunched shut. "I am such a fuck-up."

Teddy's back teeth clenched together in annoyance. He didn’t want to have to deal with Louis' shitty self-esteem, and he knew as well as anyone that virgins could get cloying.

With two fingers under Louis' jaw, Teddy forced the bloke to face him. "You're not a fuck-up. Just obvious." Teddy leaned in, stopping a draw of breath away from Louis' lips to meet his eyes.

Louis looked panicked but there was anticipation there as well. Teddy closed the scant distance between them and gave Louis his kiss. It was soft and undemanding, but as he held it, his blood began to rush through his veins and pound in his ears, causing his fingers tingle. His entire body felt as taut as dragonstring, ready to snap.

When Louis opened his mouth to the kiss, Teddy _did_ snap. Something inside him took over and he was no longer in complete control.

He grabbed Louis and hauled him onto the bed. He landed with a huff and tried to lift himself up, but Teddy was on him before he could, bearing him back down onto the mattress. Need flooded him, instant and urgent. Teddy knew he was moving too fast, that this was not the way to properly seduce Louis, but he just couldn’t slow his thoughts enough to let them take hold.

"Teddy," Louis said, sounding a little alarmed.

Teddy kissed him again, harder, and shoved a thigh between his legs. Louis was hard, shaking, his hands held awkwardly at his sides. Teddy grabbed his neck and dragged him harder into the kiss.

Louis kissed him back, more hesitant, but Teddy didn’t mind; it was all his kiss anyway.

"Fuck, you're hot," he muttered, and pushed Louis' shirt up. He was for a moment taken aback by the cool, smooth skin that was revealed; Louis had no chest hair, not even a trail leading from his navel. Curious to see his groin, Teddy yanked Louis' trousers open and down.

"Teddy, shite, wait." He went to grab at his trousers but Teddy stopped him.

Louis did have pubic hair, fine and blond, a little darker than the hair on his head. Teddy grinned at Louis, whose face was a deep, adorable red and directed anywhere but at Teddy.

"Take your clothes off, love." He made a quick adjustment of his dick, surprised at how fast he'd gone rock hard. He hoped Louis would let him fuck him, but even just a blowjob from that sinless mouth would do.

With some irritation at the slow progress, Teddy waited as Louis undressed. He tossed his shirt on the floor and went to push down only his trousers, but Teddy tugged down his pants at the same time, until Louis was naked in the centre of his bed. His cock, slender and pale like the rest of him, was pointed straight up, and Teddy grabbed it and stroked it with near-violent roughness.

Louis hissed a sharp breath through his teeth. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands—they alternated between gripping the coverlet and balling into fists—so Teddy grabbed one and put it on his own cock, and even through his briefs he felt the coolness of Louis' hand.

"All right?" Teddy asked, more out of habit than concern. Louis nodded, his hand moving in jerks over Teddy's cock. "Good, harder." Teddy closed his hand around Louis' and showed him what he liked. Very soon he became frustrated at the lack of skin sensation, so he pulled off his briefs and quickly put Louis' hand back around his straining length. "Fuck, yeah," he groaned. "Is mine the first dick you've touched besides your own?"

Louis nodded again, the smallest smile playing on his lips. "I've wondered what you would feel like." He explored Teddy's dick, hand smoothing over the head, travelling the shaft, drawing along the sac.

"I'm going to fuck you, yeah?" He kissed Louis again before he could respond. He wanted Louis hot enough to let him do what he wanted. "I'll make it good," he coaxed.

"I—I want to, but I don't know. Can we do… something else for now?"

A surge of anger assaulted Teddy. He hadn’t felt in control since Louis had walked in, and the feeling intensified upon Louis' rejection. His voice was raised and biting when he said, "I don't want to do _something else_ and neither do you. You didn’t come in here to hold fucking hands, Louis. Grow up."

Louis' shoulders jerked back and shame and hurt darkened his features. "Fuck you, Teddy."

Teddy felt his control spiraling. "Fuck _you_!" he shouted. He shoved at Louis and sat up, but as quick as the anger came, it left, leaving Teddy with an uncomfortable sense of guilt. This wasn’t a club fuck, a hook-up. This was his fucking family. And anyway, he liked Louis.

"Louis," Teddy said, turning back to him, enduring the dark glare. "Love, when I yelled at you… It's not your fault." That was the closest to an apology Teddy could handle.

Louis looked away, but not before Teddy glimpsed a sneer. "You don’t have to be such an arsehole to me. This is hard for me, you know."

Teddy closed his eyes. He heard himself in Louis: young, scared, confused, rebelling against something, anything. "Shite," he said under his breath. Then, to Louis, "Look at me a sec." Louis pulled his gaze from the wall after a moment and met Teddy's eyes. "Really look."

Teddy withstood Louis' searching stare. He didn’t know what Louis saw because he wasn’t trying to make him see anything in particular, just _see_. He wasn't a bastard, but he was fucked-up, and yeah, so was Louis.

"Let me fuck you," he said quietly. "I _will_ make it good, I swear it."

Louis had been born with an uncertain look on his face but it had never been as pronounced as it was at that moment. Still, though Teddy was sure he'd leave, he said instead, "Okay."

Teddy couldn’t be sure if Louis wanted to or if he was just giving in, but knew he could make Louis want to so he wasn’t about to protest the decision. He leaned down and kissed Louis again, slower this time, with greater control. He palmed Louis' prick—it had gone soft but Teddy dedicated himself to getting it hard again. It didn’t take long. "Yeah, you want me, don't you?"

"Yeah," Louis mumbled. He didn’t try to touch Teddy again but Teddy didn’t care; his erection hadn’t flagged a bit.

"Open your legs up, bend this knee." Teddy tapped Louis' far knee and it obediently lifted. Reaching between his legs, Teddy searched out his asshole. It was tiny, twitching when Teddy's fingers found it. He kissed Louis again, slow and teasing, pressing his tongue against Louis' in gentle movements, matching the way Teddy was touching his anus. When he felt Louis was ready enough, Teddy cast a lube spell and pressed a finger inside. Louis stiffened, tightening up.

"I know, it's weird, but trust me." He took a moment to let Louis get used to the sensation before pressing his finger in deeper, searching out his prostate. When he felt it, Louis reacted predictably, grunting and looking at Teddy with wide eyes. "Good, right?" Teddy winked.

He withdrew his finger to the tip and pushed in two, twisting and stretching Louis open. He knew from experience that it wasn’t very comfortable at first, but Louis' prostate would be making it bearable.

"I think you're ready. Turn over."

Louis paused. "Can't we do it like this?"

Teddy could handle that. He usually hated that position, but Louis wasn’t the type to maintain eye contact during sex—he barely could under normal circumstances—so he figured it wouldn’t be that bad. He got up on his knees and settled between Louis' legs. "Pull your legs back." Teddy helped Louis by pushing his knees against his own chest. The position bared Louis perfectly, and even though he knew it had to be embarrassing for Louis, Teddy stared at his hole, slicked with lube and red from being fingered.

"Ready?" he asked, lubing his dick for good measure.

Louis nodded but he looked anything but prepared.

"Calm down, mate. Haven't you watched any porn? Shagging feels _good_ , you know."

Louis gave a nervous laugh but said nothing. Teddy propped himself up over Louis and guided his cock to Louis' heretofore untouched hole. He wasn’t sure at first his cock would even breach him—it kept sliding down Louis' crack. But he persevered and at last pressed in, groaning when Louis' tight arse swallowed his head.

"Wait, wait," Louis said, his hands on Teddy's chest to halt him. It was the first time he'd touched Teddy without being guided.

"Can't, love, tough it out." Teddy grunted and pushed in deeper, glancing down and watching his cock disappear into Louis virgin hole. Several times he had to pull out a bit before continuing, but after a few moments he was bullocks-deep in Louis, who faced the wall, jaw tight.

"You're okay," Teddy said. "Tell me if you feel it hit your prostate, like I was doing with my fingers."

Teddy pulled out and fucked in, a slow, searching glide. All he wanted to do was slam in and shag Louis until he filled his little cousin with come, but he resisted. His uncharacteristic patience paid off when Louis let out a quiet gasp and said, "There."

"Perfect," Teddy rasped. He started a hard rhythm then, aiming for Louis' spot, hitting it just enough to make the sex bearable for Louis. "You're so fucking tight it hurts." He fucked away until he noticed Louis' prick was flaccid again. "Jerk yourself off."

Louis did, grimacing when Teddy went in especially hard or deep, but before long his dick grew long and hard. Soon he was panting and wanking furiously, hips pressing both up and away from Teddy's unrelenting thrusts.

"You fucking love this," Teddy accused, grinning. "You'll be on my dick every day now."

Louis didn’t answer. He closed his eyes and stroked hard over his cock, and Teddy took it as a cue to shut up and pound away. He fucked Louis until they were both sweating and dragging in rough breaths.

"You have to come," Teddy warned, staving off his own imminent climax. Louis' hand sped up and Teddy knew he was going to come by the way his hole clenched down around Teddy, the way his body arched and tensed.

"Fuck, fuck," Teddy chanted. He watched Louis' cock spill watery come before letting loose his own climax. He buried his cock in deeper than ever, grinding his hips down as his came, slicking Louis' insides. His entire body felt weak, and he lowered himself to rest more fully on Louis as his pulsing subsided.

"You're a hot fuck," Teddy said with a surprised scoff. "Thanks." He pulled out of Louis, glancing at his swollen, reddened hole and smiling when he saw his own come inside before Louis tightened right up. He flopped onto his back, catching his breath.

Louis lay still, his breathing even long before Teddy's. "I'm gonna go," he said, quiet as ever.

"Yeah, all right. Night." He watched Louis get dressed, pausing when he realised his belly was covered in come, but then just pulling his trousers on over the mess. He winced when he bent down for his shirt and Teddy knew his arse had to be smarting.

Louis left the room without looking at Teddy once. It was only as Teddy was drifting off, sated and self-assured, that he realised he wished Louis had looked back, just for a second.


End file.
